Kill Me With A Blade Rusted In Color
by kradnohikari
Summary: This is what I think would happen if Krad ever met Risa. Warning: Character Death, torture and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-**i dont own any characters in DNA but i wish i did -cries-

**Warnings-** There will be violence, and torture if this disgusts u then dont read it.

I started this in my third period Biology Honors. Cause being bored is fun and having friends that want to kill people for a living is fun too. I hope u enjoy!

**Kill Me With A Blade Rusted In Color**

**Chapter 1**

A shadow looms in the alleyway the pale face reflecting in the moonlight. Golden catlike hues resting on a long figure running toward a crumbling rundown house by the ocean. Clack clack was the only sound echoing in the darkness giving the pathway an eerie glow. "I can't wait to see Mister Dark." Reached the ears of the shadow. A look of anger could be seen on the pale face. Golden hues hardened in the little moonlight provided. Taking one quick glance at the retreating figure clad in a pink sundress that ended around the knees. A pair of white silk slip-on shoes that glowed as they hit the street. With a white ribbon tied in the silky shoulder length brown hair.

Within seconds the shadow disappeared from the dimly lit alleyway and appeared in front of the unsuspecting girl. Now in the moonlight the figure could be seen clad in black leather pants that accented every curve in his lower body. Black worn out combat could be seen sticking out underneath the flare. A midnight black T-shirt with the saying 'The walls have ears . . OMG the walls heard RUN!' Midnight black leather fingerless gloves adorned pale lifeless fingers that glowed in the pale moonlight. Golden blonde hair cascaded down the back of the shadow man. At the knee where the silky hair stopped went into three ponytails each adorning the same golden cross weaved into each strand with care. Warm chocolate hues met golden with swirls of an icy blue weaving in and out. Seconds later they vanished to the normal human hue. Leaving the street deserted and forbidding in the eerie moonlit night.

Seconds later they reappeared at a rundown house glass littering the street and sidewalks. Hobos sleeping in cardboard boxes that were pilfered off the street. The man walked up to a house with broken windows and the old wooden door half rotted. The man gave it a soft kick and smirked in satisfaction as the door swung open with a creak. Still carrying the long brown haired girl who was now aware of what was going on as she tried to break free from her captors grasp. He lead them down a hallway the old rotten floorboards creaking lightly every step the way. Golden hues darted back and forth as if afraid that someone was their. Paint chipped of the walls showing the moldy boards underneath. Gray rats scurried across the floor. Never making a sound on the old floorboards.

Broken lamps and burnt candles with white sticky wax dripping down the sides. Giving it the effect that the creamy wax was stuck in time. The moonlit floor casting an eerie glow. Then the man stopped walking turned to the left wall and pushed. The wall here was just as rotten and rundown showing no signs of being special. Until the sound of something being unhinged echoed through the silent hall. Followed by a creaking sound. Mounds of dust floated in the air before settling back down on the floorboards. The golden hued man walked down the newly opened doorway holding onto the chocolate brown haired girl.

Wide warm brown hues scanned the stone staircase that was leading deeper and deeper into the earth. Lit candles provided light the orange flames threatening to die away. The only noise was the flickering flames and the clacking of the blondes combat boots. When they reached the bottom of the winding staircase. The once warm chocolate hues were widened and dull in fright. They slowly scanned the area the wall to the right was adorned with light gray metal braided whips. Each varying in size and shape. There was one feature that was prominent on all of them deep red stains on the once golden hooks. Some stains fresh some old they gleamed in the candlelight as if testing someone to touch the deadly weapon. To the left wall of the warm chocolate brown haired girl was adorned with longs swords to short swords gleaming in the candlelight. The hilts ranging from midnight blacks to gold. Each with an intricate design. Next to the wall was a round stone worn down from the metal grinding against it for years. As the brown hues looked straight and a soft gasp could be heard. There was a wooden table at the ends was the same braided metal that was used for the whips.

* * *

A/N: R&R

CLIFFHANGER RULES! MUHAHAHAHA! I will finish this up sometime this weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-** I don't own DNA

**Warnings-** Same as last time

I wanted to thank Kyuseisha no Hikari for reveiwing. I'm glad u like it!

**Kill Me With A Blade Rusted In Color**

There were faint scratches dug into the surface . Behind the table was a wall stained in a metallic red, trenches were woven in and out of the stone walls reflecting in the candlelight like it was showing off the death that had taken place before. The smell of rotting flesh radiated from every corner.

While the chocolate brown hair girl was taking in the objects surrounding the room. The blonde moved walked closer to his prey. Grapping the now beyond horrified girl's arm and turned her around while screaming could be heard echoing through the chamber. For the second time that night golden hues met warm chocolate brown hues. The chocolate brown hues widen as she saw the change in the once golden hued man. He had a hungry look in his now ice blue hues. His once normal length canines had elongated to about twice the size. The warm chocolate brown haired girl tried to wiggle free of the iron grip of the monster in front of her. He let go and started to creep forward like an animal playing with their prey. The hungry look never left the icy blue hues only intensified as he got closer and closer.

The brown haired girl backed away little by little. Icy blue never leaving warm chocolate brown. When the brown haired girl back finally hit the cold hard stone wall. She felt the light breathing of her captor beat on her neck. She felt his stone cold hands of the captor wrap around both arms bringing them down to sides of her pink sundress.

The blonde haired monster put his mouth by the chocolate brown haired girl's ear and whispered ever so slightly "This may hurt a bit at first but don't worry being a monster isn't so bad." The blonde had a smirk on his face two pearly white canines sticking out. Then without warning stuck his two canines into the chocolate brown haired girl's awaiting neck. There was a short ear piercing scream that echoed throughout the chamber. The blonde haired man continued to suck the elixir of life from her body. After a few minutes the blonde was satisfied. He ripped his canines out of the now half conscious girl. Bent down and took out a dull knife from his left combat boot . Taking the blade to his pale wrist and sliced the fragile skin. The luke warm ruby red elixir of life dripped out over the healing wound. Without hesitation he took the half conscious girl and shoved the offending wrist in her mouth.

He watched with amusement etched on his pale features as the girl slowly drank off of him. This went on for a couple of seconds. Before he pulled his pale wrist away from the girl. Picking up the now un-dead girl and lifting onto the wooden table in the middle of the chamber. Fastening the metal braided ropes around both her now deathly pale wrists and ankles. The chocolate brown haired girl's breath to come out lighter and softer. Icy blue hues rested upon the now sleeping figure. And left to wait until the girl woke up. A faint clacking could be heard echoing through the chamber.

* * *

A/N: as always R&R plz 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- **i do not own DNAngel

**Warnings-** same as before

Peoples i am sorry for the wait but a lot of stuff came up and then i lost the orignal paper -cries- BUT alas i have updated -looks around for mob of angry people- Well enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

Eyelids started to flutter as warm chocolate brown hues began to show. Some strands of chocolate brown hair fluttered past the girl's hues in a invisible like wind. An annoyed expression crossed the paling figures face. A pale wrist tries to flick to the offending hair but after lifting her hand about an inch found it could be lifted no more. Warm chocolate brown hues drifting over. An utter panic written across her features. The light gray metal braided bindings cutting deeply into the newly found flesh. Blood came cascading down sending an intoxicating smell throughout the room. A look of realization crept upon the newly created monsters face as the memory's rushed back to her.

Darting a pink tongue across her pearly whites she stopped at the two newly elongated canines. A scream pierced the walls echoing throughout the dungeon. This notion brought the golden hued man down the long staircase. Each clack representing his soon to come grand entrance. Upon looking at the terror stricken face of the chocolate haired girl a smile dared to creep on his face. Golden hues glinting murderously as the combat boots once again clacked to the wall adorned with swords. Pulling off one with a golden hilt and a green and gold sheath. Every breath was now becoming a chore for the bound girl. Gasps could be heard but warm chocolate hues never dared to dart to the wall. Envisioning the pain that was sure to come eyelids shut tight as the faint clacking of the blonde's combat boots once again rang throughout the dungeon.

Stopping right beside the table the blonde once again leaned in this time to look right into the face of his victim. Speaking barely above a whisper the voice said "Do you like the transformation? I think its more fun to kill the immortal then the mortal they last longer." A sharp malicious laughter came out of the blondes mouth. Taking the sword the man slashed at the pale flesh. Ripping it easily only reminding the brown haired girl how easy to kill it was. Pain ripped as the her body went rigid. Tears dared to stream out of the closed eyelids. This only amused the blonde as he slashed the bleeding skin more and more. The pink sundress that was once worn by the cheery girl was tattered. Grime from the walls and floors mixed with blood. Cuts healed over and were cut again. When the blonde was tired of this game he took the edge of the blade and licked it. Blood dripped into the inviting mouth. Slowly sheathing the deadly blade the blonde walked back to replace the sword with a whip.

* * *

A/N: R&R plz I will finish this soon we all can hope 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer-** I do not own DNA

**Warnings**- same as before

I have updated yet again- feels special- I am hoping to get this finished soon. ENJOY oh faithful readers.

**Chapter 4**

The whip gleamed. Blood rusted onto the braided metal. Golden hooks sharp enough to poke out an eye at the lightest touch. Sobbing could be heard as the chocolate haired girl cried out of the new terror laid out before her and the pain already taking over. Making sure each step was calculating the blonds moved slowly to the table. The sounds of objects hitting stone filled the room overtaking the sobs. The chosen whip gleamed as it hit the stone leaving dent marks were the deadly golden hooks hit. The blonde's lithe hands went towards the knots that bound the chocolate brown haired girl. Click rang throughout the dungeon. The chocolate brown haired girl felt the newly freed bloody wrists. Warm chocolate brown hues darted back and forth, until finally resting upon the staircase leading up to the secret passage. Chocolate brown hair floated behind the girl as the clacking of the white-slip on silk shoes echoed throughout the dungeon. Upon reaching the base the rotten wall creaked showing the exit. A gasp was admitted followed by the sound of the chocolate haired girl's body hitting the ground rather roughly. In the doorway stood a pale figure. The pale figure had a dark purple hair that branched off in every direction some strands longer than others. A couple of the rebellious strands drifted into deep pools of purple. A black sleeveless shirt showed off pale arms a black spiked collar adorned the figures neck. Black cargo pants covered the wearers shoes. The dark purple haired men crept up to the fainted figure in disgust. Taking one arm he dragged her across the dungeon floor heading straight to the metallic red wall. Upon reaching his destination the blonde haired man handed over four gleaming golden crosses. Each had a sharpened point stained in the same red as the wall. Purple hues scanned the arms of the victim looking for any veins that would interfere with the sinister plan. Finding nothing the dark purple haired man took both arms of the victim and shoved the crosses through them making sure the chocolate brown haired girl was secured before repeating the notion for her legs. Once the chocolate brown haired girl was fastened to the wall. The sounds of retreating footsteps echoed through the room as the men went to another destination to wait for their victim to wake.

* * *

A/N: R&R YAY for cliffhangers! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer-**i dont own DNA

**Warnings-**same as before but this one will have a little tiny hint of yaoi

This is the last chapter -cries- I hope u all like this. And thanks for the reviews.I WILL MISS U ALLS!

**Chapter 5**

Warm chocolate brown hues fluttered open. Pain once again racked the body of the chocolate brown haired girl as an uncontrollable shaking overcame her. As the memories fluttered back the warm chocolate brown haired hues darted back and forth before landing on the staircase. Lush lips let out a simple name "Dark." Footsteps drifted towards the ears of the now hanging victim. With a creak once again the old secret door was unhinged in stepped two figures.

The figure walked down the staircase with each the chocolate brown haired girl started to sweat. When the figures hit the floor a large gasp was admitted by the now sweat glistened chocolate brown haired girl. "Mister Dark! Have you come to save me?" Desperation was shining clear through the voice, but the addressed figure found some underlined fear. This fear brought a smile on the dark purple haired man's features. Deciding to toy with her he used an insanely sweet voice. "Why yes I am Risa."

He made a move to grab her, but stopped and turned his head pretending to tell the blonde off. Winking the awaiting figure caught on and mustered up a mask of pure hatred. The chocolate brown haired girl noticed this and screamed "No Mister Dark he will try and kill you by making you a monster." Purple hues drifted over to the speakers lips and noticed the elongated canines. With a smirk set on his features he walked over to the blonde. The look deep within the pools of purple made a smile creep upon the blonde's features. When the dark purple haired man retraced his steps till he was in front of the blonde. Leaning in he ignored the screaming girl's pleas of "No! Mister Dark!" until he reached his lips met the blonde's before pulling away. The chocolate brown haired girl was silenced instantly and shock was clearly evident in the hues of brown.

Taking this silence as a blessing the blonde moved closer to the chocolate haired girl he spoke with utter disgust. "Did you ever think Dark could ever lover or like a person like you?" Receiving no answer the blonde took his time at choosing words. "Who would love you for one your ugly, your voice is like nails piercing a chalkboard and that is just a nice way to put it. You expect someone to like you because someone else does. It's a shame that you were given a chance at life." Tears were pouring out of the chocolate brown hues. Finishing up with the little speech the blonde walked back over to the awaiting occupant.

Taking this as a signal the dark purple haired man took the forgotten whip laying idly on the table. Walking slowly over to his victim he made sure the chocolate brown hues were focused attentively on him. A murderous smile reached his features when he slowly lifted the whip up for a slash. A tearing sound could be heard as the pink sundress was ripped fresh blood poured out of the new wound. Not wanting to wait he slashed and slashed until the body before him was littered with cuts. Bits of flesh had been ripped completely off and were now laying on the floor. Blood puddles formed as the dripping blood hit the floor. The dark purple haired man saw his work as done and walked over to the wall to replace the whip.

Turning to the blonde he asked "Who is going to rip out the heart?" The blonde contemplated for a moment deciding he spoke with a satisfaction evident in his tone. " Why don't you rip out the heart, but I want a little fun so I'm going to cut the head off." Nodding his approval the blonde picked up the same sword that cut the girls skin before. The golden hilt gleaming in anticipation . With a slow and painful slash. The head of the chocolate brown girl rolled off the bloody neck. With the now beheaded corpse on the wall the dark purple man made his way over and pierced the girl's chest wall with the blonde's blade. Carefully opening the chest he broke the rib cage with a sickening crack and pulled the still heart out. Pocketing it the two men walked away leaving the chocolate brown haired girl's body hanging limply on the wall.

* * *

A/N: R&R plz IM SO SAD oh well i hoped u liked it 


End file.
